


From Zero to Three-Sixty in Half a Second (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, First Crush, First Love, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cuando el primer amor de Stiles regresa a la vida de Stiles, se siente como el destino. Luego descubre que los hombres lobo son reales y Derek Hale es uno de ellos. Realmente, eso solo hace que su enamoramiento por Derek sea mucho peor.





	From Zero to Three-Sixty in Half a Second (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Zero to Three-Sixty in Half a Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980502) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Stiles está debatiendo seriamente si Scott contrajo la licantropía cuando el alto, oscuro y hermoso hombre los sorprendió.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" el chico exige.

Stiles mira fijamente. Él conoce esa cara preciosa. El tipo es mayor que Stiles recuerda, sí, pero no hay manera de que se olvide de Derek Hale. Derek se ofreció como voluntario en la biblioteca donde trabajaba la madre de Stiles y el joven Derek había sido el comienzo de las aventuras adolescentes de Stiles en la bisexualidad.

"Conocer al amor de mi vida". Tanto Scott como Derek lo miran fijamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Stiles se amplíe. Él no había tenido la intención de soltar eso, pero no le importa. Volver a ver a Derek de nuevo se siente como el destino. Derek fue el primer amor de Stiles. Había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Derek después del incendio.

Scott se recupera primero. Ha construido una resistencia a las cosas que salen de la boca de Stiles. "Perdí mi inhalador".

Derek mira a Stiles por un momento más, luego le lanza el inhalador perdido a Scott. Derek gira para irse, pero se detiene cuando Stiles grita: "¿Oye, Derek?" Stiles probablemente parece un maníaco. Él no puede dejar de sonreír. Debería preguntarle a Derek cómo está o qué lo trajo a Beacon Hills. "¿Puedo tener tu número?"

Las cejas de Derek se juntan en un ceño fruncido formidable. "¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Obviamente no muy bien si tienes que preguntar. Pero en serio, ¿quieres salir alguna vez? ¿Ponerte al día?" La sutileza nunca ha sido el fuerte de Stiles. Él está genuinamente curioso sobre la vida de Derek después de Beacon Hills.

"No lo creo", murmura Derek mientras se marcha al bosque.

Hay un rebote en el paso de Stiles cuando regresan al Jeep. Derek aún no se da cuenta, pero Stiles no se rinde cuando está enamorado.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles no puede creer que Scott insistió en ir a la fiesta de Lydia. Bueno, en realidad puede, porque Scott está colado por Allison y piensa que un día sin estar juntos arruinará su relación en ciernes, pero aún así, Scott es un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo real que atacó a Stiles y eso fue antes de agregar el cóctel de drama de la relación entre adolescentes. Este no es el día para que Scott pretenda ser una mariposa social.

Su plan de vigilar a Scott dura todo el tiempo que le toma a Stiles darse cuenta de que Derek está merodeando en la piscina, como un salvavidas enfadado y melancólico. Derek destaca. Por un lado, él es mayor y esta es una fiesta llena de adolescentes cachondos. Tampoco participa en ninguno de los rituales de apareamiento de adolescentes en celo como beber, hablar o sonreír.

Stiles hace una línea recta hacia Derek. Que se sepa que Stiles puede ser un idiota a veces, pero al menos es valiente. Toma un trago de su cerveza de raíz para reforzar su coraje y pone una sonrisa tonta en su cara. "Tu cuerpo tiene sesenta y cinco por ciento de agua y tengo sed".

La cara entera de Derek lo juzga. "¿De Verdad?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Valió la pena intentarlo. Entonces, ¿qué hace un hombre tan guapo como tú en una fiesta como esta? Definitivamente no es para tener una conversación deslumbrante".

Derek no responde. Él mira más allá de Stiles. Stiles mira a su alrededor. Un par de sus compañeros lo miran de reojo, probablemente preguntándose por qué Stiles está hablando con el chico mayor cuando la mayor parte del equipo de porristas había sido rechazado. Derek observa a Scott siguiendo a Allison y definitivamente es a Scott a quien está vigilando. Derek está mirando airadamente a Allison, lo que definitivamente significa que algo más que el romance está en el aire.

Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek con renovado interés. Solo hay una razón para que Derek encuentre repentinamente a Scott tan fascinante, lo que significa que Derek sabe lo que Stiles sabe. Eso significa que encontrarse con Derek en la Reserva no fue un accidente. Stiles está repentinamente lleno de preguntas, pero la fiesta en la piscina de Lydia Martin no es el lugar para preguntarlas. Al menos, no justo al lado de la piscina.

Stiles da un paso más cerca y baja su voz a un susurro. "¿Esto es por la cosa de hombre lobo?"

Stiles grita cuando Derek lo agarra y lo arrastra detrás de un seto. La espalda de Stiles golpea algo duro, pero no le importa lo suficiente porque Derek está directamente en su cara y Derek es increíblemente caliente cuando está enfadado.

"Te quitaré de enmedio," gruñe Derek.

Stiles siempre ha tenido una reacción inapropiada al miedo. Él sonríe cuando debería estar temblando. "¡Está bien! ¡Es una cita!"

Derek parpadea. Da un paso atrás y frunce el ceño confundido. Stiles provoca esa reacción mucho. "Quise decir eso como una amenaza".

Stiles acaricia el pecho de Derek y luego retira su mano antes de que la pierda. "Aww. ¿Me estás amenazando? Sabes que soy tan cruel como un Corgi con sobrepeso, ¿verdad?" Stiles gesticula por su cuerpo. "Me veo bien, pero debajo de esta cara bonita hay sesenta y seis kilos de piel pálida y huesos frágiles. El sarcasmo es mi única defensa".

Derek se da la vuelta. Los sonidos que hace son animales. Cuando él se vuelve, su rostro está lleno de ira. "¿Te tomarás esto en serio?"

"¿De Verdad?" Stiles pregunta. "Acabo de darme cuenta de que los hombres lobo existen, ¿y quieres que sea serio?"

Derek se adelanta. "Si le dices a alguien ..."

Stiles grita porque la cara de Derek ya no es humana. Hay colmillos y garras y "... ¿dónde diablos están tus cejas?" El brillo que se apodera de los ojos de Derek es asombroso.

"¿En eso te enfocas?"

Stiles inclina la cabeza. Él no puede dejar de mirar a la cara de Derek. Es tan extraño. Él quiere tocarlo. Probablemente debería estar al menos un poco asustado, pero todo lo que puede pensar es lo asombroso que es que haya un verdadero hombre lobo justo frente a él. ¿Eso significa ... "Oye, ¿los vampiros también son reales? ¿Qué más hay? ¿Chupacabras?"

La cara de Derek se funde de nuevo a la forma humana frustrada y Stiles se relaja.

"Eso es tan asombroso."

"Eres un idiota." Derek se cubre la cara con la mano. "¿Te importa que maten a tu amigo?"

Un escalofrío recorre Stiles y se endereza. "¿Matar? ¿Qué? ¿Esa es una posibilidad? ¿Por quién?"

"Cazadores," siseó Derek. "No les importará que sea solo un niño o que nunca hiera a nadie. Si descubren lo que es, lo matarán".

"Oh," dice Stiles. "Oh. Eso es malo. Necesitamos encontrar a Scott. Necesitamos encontrar a Scott ahora".

No pueden encontrar a Scott. Stiles envía a Derek con su llave de repuesto a la casa McCall, mientras que Stiles sonríe de forma falsa y lleva a Allison a casa. Cuando finalmente llega a la casa de Scott, Derek y Scott están discutiendo sobre cómo Scott se convirtió en un hombre lobo.

"¡Ya basta!" Stiles grita sobre ellos. "Scott, tranquilízate". Scott se deja caer en su cama con el ceño fruncido. "Derek, ¿convertiste a Scott en un hombre lobo?"

Derek vacila antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No. No puedo. Sólo un alfa puede". Eso lleva a Derek a darles una versión abreviada de hombres lobo 101. Stiles toma notas. Al salir, le pregunta a Derek si todavía quiere llevar a Stiles en una cita. Derek pone los ojos en blanco y se va en un increíble Camaro negro.

Stiles cuenta eso como un progreso.

........................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente, Scott se enfada por completo durante la práctica de lacrosse y trata de matar a Stiles. No es el mejor día de su amistad, pero Stiles considera que este nuevo hombre lobo Scott es un trabajo en progreso. Intenta repetir algo de la sabiduría que Derek le había dado, pero Scott se niega a escuchar. Al final, toma un extintor de incendios y se lo rocía a Scott en la cara.

"Derek no es tan bueno como crees", Scott se queja cuando están en el Jeep, dirigiéndose a la casa de los McCall.

Stiles suspira. Scott está convencido de que Derek es el malo en todo esto y nada de lo que Stiles dice parece llegarle, solo porque Derek está aconsejando cautela y no hacer cosas que hagan que Scott sea asesinado, en lugar de dejar que Scott haga lo que quiera.

"No tienes todos los hechos", dice Stiles.

Scott levanta una ceja. Tiene esa cara que significa que realmente no está escuchando nada razonable que salga de la boca de Stiles. "Cuáles son?"

Hay muchas razones que Stiles podría dar. Al igual que Derek solía ayudarlo a descubrir palabras que estaban por encima de su nivel de grado. O, cómo la sonrisa de Derek era una de las mejores partes de estar por la biblioteca mientras su madre trabajaba. Lo que sale en cambio es: "Lo amo".

Scott lo mira por un minuto entero de silencio. "¡Acabas de conocerlo!"

"¿Ah, si, y que?" Eso no es técnicamente cierto, pero no espera que el Derek de ahora sea como el Derek de entonces. La muerte tiene una forma de cambiar a la gente. Él lo sabe por experiencia personal, pero no está dispuesto a meterse en esa conversación con Scott.

"Stiles, no".

"Stiles, si!" Devuelve Stiles. Stiles puede actuar de forma infantil como el mejor.

Scott gime.

"Sólo espera, Scotty", dice Stiles con una sonrisa. "Lo conquistaré con mi actitud Stilinski".

Scott gime más fuerte y se hunde en su asiento.

........................................................................................................................

"Tu amigo es un idiota".

Stiles se cae de su silla con un grito. Se aleja, asustado hasta que reconoce la voz de Derek. "¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?"

Derek sacude la cabeza hacia la ventana ahora abierta y endereza la silla de Stiles.

Stiles se desploma de nuevo en el suelo. "Las puertas existen por una razón".

"Así es más fácil". Derek hace girar la silla de modo que la espalda se enfrenta a Stiles. "¿Scott hizo esto?" Derek señala las marcas de garras que están cubiertas por cinta adhesiva.

Stiles gime. "Sí. No me creyó cuando le dije que era un hombre lobo y que necesitaba quedarse en la luna llena". Ambos saben cómo terminó esa noche.

"Dile a Scott que necesita mantenerse alejado de los Argents".

Stiles resopla. "Si, buena suerte con eso." Necesitaría una palanca y una pistola para mantener a Scott lejos de Allison.

"Son peligrosos".

Stiles inclina la cabeza para mirar a Derek. Solo conoce a Allison de unos días, pero no puede imaginar a Allison como alguien cercano a peligroso. A menos que el peligro sea por caries. Ella es casi demasiado dulce para ser real. "¿Cómo es eso?"

La cara de Derek atraviesa una serie de emociones, tristeza, reticencia, ira. Stiles gime. Hay una historia aquí, él puede darse cuenta. Duda que sea buena. "Son cazadores. Mataron a mi familia".

Stiles se levanta en posición vertical. "¿¡Qué !? Pero eso ..." El incendio había sido descartado como un accidente. Él lo recuerda. Su papá había hablado del caso durante semanas después. Pensó que había algo más en el fuego, pero nunca podría probarlo. "Yo ... lo siento. Eso es horrible".

Derek se pone de pie. Se ve inmensamente incómodo. Stiles se pregunta si Derek va a desaparecer por la ventana, pero en cambio Derek se sienta en la silla del escritorio de Stiles. "Los Argents son una antigua familia de cazadores. Posiblemente los más viejos. Se supone que deben tener un código. Se supone que solo persiguen a los lobos que han herido a alguien". Derek vacila. Se mira las manos, moviéndose entre las uñas humanas y las garras. Es fascinante verlo. También, un poco caliente, pero Stiles realmente no debería estar pensando así cuando Derek está mostrando su alma. "Pensamos que estábamos a salvo. Mi familia estaba en paz. Nunca herimos a nadie". Sus ojos brillan de color azul mientras mira a Stiles. "Atraparon a mi familia en nuestra casa y los quemaron vivos. Incluso a los niños".

Stiles da un suspiro. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso? Su estómago se retuerce y es devuelto a los meses de tormento, en los que su madre se perdía en la locura. Stiles se pasa las manos por el pelo corto y en punta. "Eso ... eso realmente apesta. Quiero decir ... yo ... perdí a mi madre y eso casi me destruye. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar ... lo siento".

Ninguno de los dos dice nada después de eso. Derek sale por la ventana. Stiles observa a Derek desaparecer en la oscuridad. Cierra la ventana, pero no la cierra desde dentro. Por si acaso. Va a tener pesadillas esta noche. Va a soñar con su madre gritándole, arañándose la cara, tratando de ahogarlo en la bañera. Va a verla salir del cuarto del hospital una y otra vez, nunca lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerla.

Mañana va a tener una larga conversación con Scott. Sabe que no cambiará nada, pero tal vez al menos haga que Scott se lo piense dos veces. Eso es todo lo que puede esperar.

........................................................................................................................

En defensa de Stiles, todavía tiene la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Derek casi muriendo y casi teniendo que realizar una amputación. Comienza con una pregunta inocente sobre dónde se hospeda Derek, que se convierte en una discusión sobre dónde se está quedando Derek. Los restos quemados de la casa de la infancia de Derek no son el mejor lugar para recuperarse de un disparo.

Stiles tarda una hora en convencer a Derek de que use la habitación de invitados de la casa Stilinski. Se preocupará por decirle a su papá por la mañana. Lleva a Derek a la casa, le hace un bocadillo y lo envía a la ducha mientras Stiles busca algo parecido a un pijama. Roba un par viejo de pantalones de chándal de su padre y una camiseta de la parte posterior de su armario que es dos tallas demasiado grande para Stiles. Está mirando fijamente el cajón de su ropa interior tratando de decidir si había algo que pudiera darle y cuán espeluznante sería ofrecerle a Derek su ropa interior.

Derek golpea la puerta de Stiles para llamar su atención. Stiles gira. Él culpa todo lo que sucede después de eso a las hormonas adolescentes. Derek obviamente se recuperó de ser disparado. Su piel está a la vista y todavía un poco húmeda. Su pelo mojado se levanta en grupos desiguales. Solo lleva una toalla.

"Yo ..." Stiles no puede decir nada. Él no puede unir dos pensamientos juntos. Toda su capacidad cerebral está siendo utilizada por su pene.

Derek respira profundamente, como si estuviera olfateando el aire. ¿Eso es algo que los hombres lobo pueden hacer? ¿Puede Derek oler la excitación de Stiles? Los ojos de Derek parpadean en azul, lo que Stiles interpreta como sí. "Stiles ..."

Hay una extraña suavidad en la forma en que Derek dice su nombre que hace a Stiles excitarse. Stiles tropieza hacia adelante. "Derek, yo ..."

"Lo sé." La excitación en la voz de Derek es inconfundible.

Apenas se conocen. Derek es mayor, y Stiles es demasiado joven. Derek acaba de recibir un disparo hace unas horas. Absolutamente no deberían estar haciendo nada. Su papá estará en casa en unas pocas horas.

"Yo solo ..." Stiles cae de rodillas frente a Derek. "Dime. Dime si no quieres ... Quiero ... Déjame ..."

Los ojos de Derek brillan. Las uñas romas raspan el cuero cabelludo de Stiles, acercando suavemente a Stiles. La toalla cae al suelo. Stiles gime vergonzosamente fuerte. El pene de Derek es grande y sin cortes. Se siente como si la gravedad estuviese tirando a Stiles hacia ella. Toma a Derek en su boca y gime mientras el pene de Derek llena su boca. Su peso sobre su lengua y cierra los ojos. Nunca ha chupado a un chico, pero ha fantaseado con eso tantas veces. Ha visto vídeos. Ha leído consejos de todas las fuentes que pudo encontrar. Esto se siente mejor que cualquier cosa que haya imaginado.

Stiles no puede tomar mucho al principio, pero lo intenta. La mano de Derek permanece en la parte posterior de su cabeza, guiándolo suavemente hacia un ritmo suave. Stiles ya está duro, y acaban de empezar. Sabe que tiene una fijación oral. Sus padres solían gritarle todo el tiempo por meterse cosas en la boca y él se siente mal pensando que todo eso llevó a este momento. La respiración de Derek se convierte en jadeos cortos y agudos. Sus dedos se hunden en el cuero cabelludo de Stiles justo en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Stiles podría hacer esto para siempre. Nació para tomar el pene de Derek.

No dura mucho. Derek reprime un aullido cuando se viene en la boca de Stiles. Stiles casi se ahoga con el semen. Traga rápidamente, tragando con avidez todo lo que puede conseguir. Sabe extraño y amargo, pero los sonidos que hace Derek cuando Stiles lame las últimas gotas de su pene hacen que el extraño sabor valga la pena.

Derek levanta a Stiles por su camisa. La puerta se cierra de golpe cuando Stiles es presionado contra ella. La boca de Derek es ardiente e insistente, cubriendo la de Stiles y tomando el control. Stiles se derrite contra la madera. Su cerebro se ha apagado, totalmente desconectado. Los dedos de Derek desabrochan los vaqueros de Stiles y luego Stiles se retuerce en el agarre de Derek mientras Derek lo toca. Se vino vergonzosamente rápido.

Cuando finalmente se separan, Derek suspira y se encuentra con Stiles frente a frente. "No deberíamos haber hecho eso", dice Derek. Suena como si se estuviera reprendiendo, pero no hay rastro de arrepentimiento.

Stiles se lame los labios. Todavía puede probar el semen de Derek en su lengua. "¿Te gustó?"

Derek lo mira fijamente. Toma mucho tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hace, Stiles se desploma de alivio. "Sí."

Sonríe como un idiota y no puede evitarlo. "A mí también."

Tiene miedo de tocar a Derek, como si todavía no se haya ganado el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Seguro que tener un pene en su boca cuenta para algo? Sus dedos tentativamente rozan el brazo de Derek donde había estado la herida de bala. La piel está lisa. Es cálida al tacto. Stiles pasa sus dedos por los bíceps de Derek. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien, no de esta manera.

Él podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Derek se aleja lentamente. "No podemos. Eres demasiado joven".

Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek porque no hay manera de que deje que Derek se vaya ahora. Jamás. "Y eres un hombre lobo". Stiles se inclina más cerca. "Si la edad es un problema para ti, entonces olvidémoslo. Olvídate de todo esto. ¿Podríamos hacer una cena y una película? ¿Jugar con la videoconsola? ¿Besos castos donde nadie pueda ver? Sé cómo guardar secretos".

Derek sacude la cabeza, pero no se aleja de nuevo. "No deberías tener que mentir por mi culpa".

Stiles resopla y entierra su risa en el increíble y amplio pecho de Derek. "Odio decírtelo, pero mentirle a mi papá es una cosa que hago mucho antes de que vinieras. Además, ¿qué otra cosa junto con 'mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo' puedo decirle?"

Cuando Stiles mira hacia arriba, hay un indicio de sonrisa en la cara de Derek. "Tal vez."

Stiles sonríe. "Puedo trabajar con un tal vez".


End file.
